


Unbeatable

by clelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clelt/pseuds/clelt
Summary: A "criminal" and a police officer.





	Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> Currently editing this. Typing more content.

  
_"So, how about it, officer? Wanna play with me?"_

* * *

 

 

Lucy Luxworn. A name every gambler in the city of Maeliev knows. Before his rise to infamy as an investor of most underground casinos, he was infamous enough already due to his gambling skills and luck despite his young age.  
  
Lucy Luxworn has never lost no matter how bad the tides are turned on him. He always wins and so he was being called 'the strongest' by gamblers. Also, Lucy is quite "clean" compared to other patrons. Anything other than gambling is a no-go for him since he basically just lives for gambling. Sadly, a certain officer Lucy has offended unintentionally made it his sworn duty to catch the young gambler.  
  
It's a very long night for Lucy. Officer Diederich has been chasing him for almost 5 whole hours already and it's really tiring the poor not-so-innocent guy out. In the end, he just turned around while on the rooftop of a tall building and put his hands up on the air. The officer did not waste time to cuff Lucy and the latter did not put up a fight anymore. He's just plainly exhausted.  
  
Diederich took Lucy to the police station where he is posted at. As much as the police officer wants to lock Lucy up in a cell immediately, he followed procedures and brought Lucy to the interrogation room first. As they both sat down, an awkward silence ensued before Diederich slammed his right hand on the table which made Lucy jump a bit.  
  
"Now, fess up!" Diederich demanded, his eyes looking as if they were boring a hole into Lucy's face. Lucy on the other hand, smiled at the officer and asked, "Fess up what?"  
"Your crimes!" the Officer shouted back. Lucy winced at this. He was already so exhausted and Diederich's loud voice wasn't helping his growing headache.  
  
With a slightly pained expression but never letting off his smile, Lucy said, "Officer Leoric, you are being downright mean."  
  
Leoric Diederich. That is the police officer's whole name. Diederich huffed at this and leaned at his chair. "Who gave you the permission to call me by my name? And I have the right to be mean while doing interrogation." Lucy chuckled softly, "So I noticed."  
  
Leoric Diederich is an outstanding police officer. He is known to be a genius and has arrested more than 300 criminals within his two years in service. He had gotten a lot of promotions. His career was going smoothly before he met Lucy. Lucy is the thorn in Leoric's side. The two have been on a cat-and-mouse chase ever since the two have met.  


* * *

  
"This is getting me nowhere! How do you even got called as the 'strongest' with that kind of attitude?!" Leoric grits his teeth as he scratches his head in annoyance.  
  
Lucy smiles at this, "You know, Officer Leo," a sharp glare from said officer, "I didn't really have any say about being called as such. One day I was just a nobody then the next, I turned 'strongest'!"  
  
"You think I'd believe that kind of bul--" queue a cough from Lucy, "--you're spouting?" Leoric slams his hand at the table again. Lucy was completely unfazed by the officer's intimidation. "The term 'strongest' is actually kind of vague if you ask me. Strongest... In terms of what? Brute strength? Intellect? How do you even measure that? When can you even call someone strong? Which is precisely why I prefer to be called 'Unbeatable'."  
  
Leoric snorts at Lucy's words, "Oh, please. If you really are what you say you are then why are you here, right now, in this interrogation room?" Lucy chuckles in return, "Because I purposedly got myself caught. See how of all you people chasing me, you're the one who caught me right in that specific area?"  
  
"Hah! You and your excuses as to not further diminish your ego!"  
  
"We both know that I've never been caught before."  
  
"And now you did."  
  
"You know better."  
  
"......tsk."  
  
"I know full well that this is due to your unending grudge due to... Hm. Believe me or not, that was completely an accident."  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to k--"  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUDDUP"  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"So, how about it, officer? Wanna play with me?"  
  
 


End file.
